Together
by DragonRiderWarrior
Summary: Four years had gone by since the Hunt and since then it been peaceful for the odd family but that peace will be gone before anyone know it. the past is coming back for the mothers and they must fight to protect their family
1. Chapter 1

Together

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy **_

Chapter 1

They sound of clicking of a keyboard could be sound throughout the small dark room. A man sat at the computer as he keep typing. The man had a huge frown on his face and he frown even more when there was a knock. "who is there" he growl.

"It me and let me in you old mutt" they was another snarl.

"Fine come in" he said.

A much large much enter and he sat in the only empty seat. "this better be good element" the man behind the computer said.

"well I had found your crush, you old mutt" the element said, "though I don't see why you have to keep searching for her when she never like you to begin with"

"shut up. it the same as you hunting that bitch" the mutt said.

"that because that bitch kill my brother and I will get revenge" the element said, "so did you found her".

"I had found her and it took forever on finding her" the mutt said.

"the same for this Jay" the element said, "I found her in Stone Valley".

The man widen his eyes in surprise. "so did I with Nora" the man said.

"oh really" the element said.

"we have both have our prey in the same place" the mutt said.

"but we also have another problem" Element said.

The mutt growl. "what is it"

"the place where the women are living is dangerous and I hear of some rumor that the two became powerful and have a dragon on their side along with I believe aliens" the element said.

"do I look like some fool" the mutt snarl, "aliens are not real".

"yet there are creatures of legend are real" the element said.

"ture so we must form a plan before we attack" the mutt said.

"oh why didn't I thought of that" the element said with a roll of his eyes.

"once this is over we will never see each other again" the mutt snarl.

"agree" the element said before he left.

The man return back to the computer but he look at a picture that was next to him. it was a picture of a younger Jay of around her teen years. She was smiling as she hold a small baby in her arms and there was a pair of stronger arms wrap around her but he was cut off. the man snarl. "damn you Justin for taking my woman away".

_**Stone Valley **_

An older woman with gold long hair stood by a large pound with a dead adult goat in one hand. The woman narrows her eyes she looks up to the sky. She closed her eyes just as a breeze blow by her and it seem like the wind was whispering to her. "Who is talking about me" she mumbles.

There was no answer and she huff. "Whatever" she mumble, "HERO come here boy breakfast is ready".

She throws the goat into the air. Suddenly a huge monster jump out of the air and took a huge gulp out of the goat. The woman frowns. "HERO HOW MANY TIME HAD I TOLD YOU CHEW YOUR FOOD" she shouts.

The once baby crocodile Hero was now a fully grown crocodile but had grown four times the size of a normal crocodile. Hero whimpers slightly as he goes deep in the water but had the eyes still show. His eyes show that he was very sorry.

The woman is none other than Jay Joy, the tiger half human, retire assassin, mother of two alien sons, mate to a alien, friends with an element and a dragon. It had been four year since Jay, Nora and Night Claw been on that hunting planet with their kids but with a hard struggle and a new friend they manage to return home. Since then the three families decide to live together in one household and before anyone know it Jay and Honor became mate and had a child months after. But the child was very sick and very weak but help from the family mange to live. The child name is Steven and he is 4 years old while the other kids in the household are 11, 12 and 13 years old while Rosa who is 17 years old.

It crazy in the household since Skylar already did but that pretty much normal. Since then the adult taught their children many thing on many subject but most important taught them how to fight. just because it peaceful doesn't mean to slack off as the emery will come and attack, one of many Jay's comment of the peace. No fun mean your not living, one of Skylar's comment when Jay's become a buzzkill.

"MOMMY" a little boy shout. Jay look over and smile a little to see her youngest son.

_**Jay's P.O.V.**_

I watch as Steven come running to me with a smile on his face. I blink my eyes and instead of Steven running towards me was a little human boy with blond messy hair, bright green/blue eyes and muddy clothes. When I blink again Steven appear and he hug me.

I hug him back before I pick him up. "hey Steven what bring you running out here" I ask.

"breakfast is done and Aunt Nora told me to come and get you" Steven giggle.

"oh really thank you darling, how about you go ahead and meet me there" I said before I set him down.

"Ok mommy" Steven said before he ran off.

"Don't forget to wash up first" I shout.

"Ok mommy" Steven said before he disappear into the house.

I sigh before I sat down on the tired swing that Max set up for the kids. I swing a bit but I wasn't foucs on that as I kept thinking of my past. I don't know it fully. There just some parts in my life where it a blur and I will hear voices. Sometimes I see flashes of some people and I will see the same people in my dreams.

All I remember was waking up in a dark room without any memories. Then a man who was my boss and told me that I was a assassin. Train to kill and show no mercy and get the job done. That all I could remember. Sent off to a mission and come right back and into a dark small room and wait for the next room. As for the voices and seeing things, I just think is just me going crazy for staying in a small room for years.

After years later, I suddenly didn't want to kill anymore. I escape and made myself as if I die. I left and just wanted to start a new life. I now have it and I am happy for it, even though I don't show it. I am happy to have my sons and a mate that love me. it better to forget the past and look forward to my future.

I sigh before I get up and started to head back inside.

_**Out in space**_

A ship was flying towards Earth at a very high speed and behind the ship was two more. They were shooting at the ship and it was doing it very best to avoid it all but it still got heavy damages. The person in the ship was cursing as he tries to get rid of the other ship off his tail.

Suddenly there was blast from the back and the ship's computer ring off and warning the driver that the ship is going down. He curses out loud before he tries to lend the ship to one place.

There was another blast and the ship enter Earth and it heat up as it pick up speed. The being in the ship only prays that he live and get help for his clan.

_**Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

Together

Chapter 2

_**Rosa's P.O.V.**_

I laugh as my aunt Skylar fall into another mud hole. I listen to her curse as she get out of the mud hole. I saw another one and I try to warn her but she only fall into another one. I just kept laughing. "laugh it up kid. I will laugh when you fall into one" she growl.

"how when I know where I am going" I said.

"bitch" she mumble.

"I love you too Aunt Skylar" I laugh.

"so again why did you bring me out here when you could ask anyone to come with you in this hike" she ask.

"I just wanted to spend some time with my dear Aunt. Is that something wrong" I ask.

"but why didn't I choice" she ask, "I will thought of something that I am not rusty at".

"that why you have to get unrusty" I said.

"why though" she ask.

"in case someone come around and you two have kids or pups" I said with a smirk.

"ok just because all the guys this clan had met was male Yautja doesn't mean that I will met one and have pups with" she said with her arms cross.

I suddenly notice coming from behind Aunt Skylar. It look like a burning ship. "AUNT SKYLAR WATCH OUT" I shout before I tackle her to the mud.

I watch as the ship barley touch us as it crash behind us. I snap to my feet as I look at the crash ship. "Auntie get up it looks like a Yautja's ship" I shout before I ran towards the ship.

there was smoke and fire everywhere. Someone was inside and I must hurry before the ship goes sky high. There was opening and without a second thought I got into the ship. I cough as smoke reach to my lungs. I grab the banana that Aunt Night Claw gave me and wrap around my mouth and nose.

I look around the crash ship before I notice someone on the ground. I saw a yautja but he look young and he could be a young blood. I ran towards him and I shake him. He groan before he woke and look at me. I grab his arm and put it over my shoulder. I stand up and I thank god for me training everyday with Yautja and yautja half breeds.

I drag him outside as fast I could and brought him outside. I notice the rest of my clan had came. Honor and Max help me and the young blood away from the ship. I notice Auntie Night Claw and Jay were helping with Skylar and I notice a older yautja but I notice that he was a black with dark red spots.

We got a good distance from the ship and a good thing too as the ship blow up. I look down to the young blood that was coughing and Max was trying to help him. I notice that he was a dark red with black stripes. "will he be ok" I ask.

"he will be, just knock his head and a couple of flesh wounds that will heal" Honor said, "he will wake soon".

"ok but what about him" I ask to the other yautja.

"I don't know, he has a lot of damage" he said.

"is he part of your old clan or is he from another one" I ask.

"not from my clan, we are more lighter and blend in more into forests" he said, "he most likely from the night clan as they bend in with the night".

"wait isn't Night Claw's mate from the night clan" I ask.

"yes he is" he said before walking over to them.

I stood next to the young blood before I follow him. I notice that Night Claw was stareing at the wounded yautja. _**"I can't believe, Dark wake up"**_ she said in yautja.

I can't speak it but I know what they are saying. _**(I have the same problem too with Spanish. Half Mexican and Half American but can't speak Spanish not kinda understand what being say) **_

_**Night Claw's P.O.V.**_

We drag the young blood and Dark but to the house. Max kept them in the med bay but it been a couple hours. I wanted to ask so many questions about Shadow but I need to wait. I went off hunting to pass the time but I wasn't focus in hunting. My mind was on Shadow and where he is.

Right now I was in my dragon demon form as I sat in the very same tree that I first saw Shadow crash landing to Earth. I come to this tree and I just hope to see his ship come. No luck. God I miss Shadow so much that it just hurts.

"Night Claw".

I snap out of my thoughts and I look down to see Jay in her tigerzilla form. She had her arms cross and was glaring at me. That a normal look for her but her glare is little bit more colder then normal. "what is it" I ask.

"what is wrong with you" she ask with a slight growl.

"nothing" I growl.

"it doesn't sound nothing" she snarl, "why are you crying about".

I snarl before I jump down the tree. I glare down at her. in this form I was two feet taller then her. "you don't get it, my mate is out there and in some war between his clan and another clan of bad blood. I hadn't see him for damn 12 years. I don't know if he alive or dead" I snarl, "how will you feel if Honor went off and you don't see him for that long".

She only glare at me. "I won't stand here and wait" she snarl, "I will hunt him down and beat him to a pulp for not keeping in contact". She then walk away from me and her tail swing around in rage.

"another thing is that your brother-in-law is awake along with the cub" she snarl at me. I gasp before I took off and ran towards the house. I went straight to the med bay and sure enough I saw Dark awake.

"_**Dark are you ok"**_ I ask.

He look confuse as he look at me. _**"who are you"**_ he ask.

"it me Night Claw, remember. I am your brother Shadow's mate" I said.

He look surprise. _**"you look different"**_ he said.

"_**huh"**_ I said.

"_**your in your dragon form"**_ Max said.

"_**oh sorry"**_ I said before I turn back to human, _**"better"**_

"_**how you do that".**_ He ask

"_**it a long story but how you feel". **_I said.

"_**I'll live" **_he answer

"_**what happen and who is the young blood and where is Shadow" **_I ask

"_**the young blood is Fire Storm and the reason I came here was to ask for your help" **_he said.

"_**what happen" **_I ask

"_**the bad blood had out number us and we ask the forest clan to help us and they agree. Just as we thought we were winning the war between the clan. The bad blood had unleash hard meats on us. They had taken over the clans with their numbers and took some of us back to the hive where half breeds of us and them came and attack us. They took over the bad blood and they escape like the coward they are". **_He said.

"_**where is Shadow, what happen to him" **_I ask

"_**I don't know the last I saw him was taken by the bad blood, from there I escape on a pod and went in search for you". **_ He said.

"_**and the young blood". **_Honor ask.

"_**he came abored on the last second before I took off to Earth. On the way though we were attack from the bad blood and we were shot down. The rest you could know" **_he said.

"_**we could see that" **_I said.

"_**what he do then Max you are pretty much our elder in our clan. It up to you" **_Honor said.

"_**Max we need to help them, I have to save Shadow" **_I said.

"_**then pack up we are leaving" **_he said.

I smile before I hug him. "thank you Max" I said before I ran off to get ready. I told everyone as to what going on. Everyone agree to come in and join the fight. I will say no but pretty much everyone is adults and they could all fight. The only problem was Steven. We didn't want to bring him with us and at the same time we don't want to leave him behind. Mainly Jay didn't wanted to leave him but he was smart enough to take care of himself and he has Hero. So after a very long argument we got Jay to agree to leave Steven with Hero.

With that we were all pack and ready for the upcoming battle. But why do I have a bad feeling that we won't be only facing hard meats, bad blood and hard meats/yautjas?

_**Review **_


	3. Chapter 3

Together

_**Please note that I do not own AlienvsPredator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 3

_**Fire Storm's P.O.V.**_

I stare at the oomens but more at the one call Rosa. I don't know I feel really odd around this oomens. I never feel this way to other females but why her. I remember seeing her trying to save me. I had seen her staring at me with worry as she tries to wake me and see if I was alive. Why I am feeling this way with this little female.

"Hey".

I snap out of my thought only to trip backward as speaking of the female was in front of me. I bump my head and slam my head on the nearby table. I growl as that hurt. I hear giggle and look up to see her. "Are you ok" she ask.

I didn't know what to say and if I did she won't understand what I'm saying. I only did was run out of the room and towards my room. What a shame, I run away from a female and a oomen of all things.

_**Rosa's P.O.V.**_

What just happen? He just ran away from me like if I was carrying some kind of sickness. I sigh as I walk back to my Aunt and dad. Dad looks at me before placing a hand on my shoulder. "Hey what wrong kid" he ask.

"Dad is there something wrong with me" I ask.

"No not at all why do you ask" he said.

"Because Fire Storm looks at me before running away" I said.

"oh I hear boy trouble" Aunt Skylar said.

"Skylar please" dad said.

"Sky face you knew that one of these days will happen but I never thought it won't happen when she was a teen" Skylar said.

"What are you guys talking about" I ask.

"Uh well" dad said.

"Sky go somewhere else where you are useful as right here she need a girl talk" Skylar said, "now go".

"fine I'm going" dad said, "but Rosy if you need anything just come to me".

"I know dad" I said with a smile.

"good" dad said with a smile before leaving.

"now tell old Aunt Skylar everything" she said with a big grin.

"well I save Fire Storm in that crash and I had help heal his wounds. Sometimes I will blush a little around him" I said, "then now when I went to talk to him, he fall backward and hit the wall along with the table. I ask if he was ok and he just run off. So is there something wrong with me".

"oh no sweetie nothing wrong this is pretty much normal" Aunt said.

"it is" I ask.

"oh sure lots of people, aliens, hunters, monsters and dragons go through this when they have a crush" she said.

"a crush" I said.

"that right you and him have a crush on each other" she said.

"that silly" I said.

"oh but it is but you too refuse it not there" she said.

"but I don't think he will like me Aunt Skylar-" I said but she cut me off.

"if you say because you are human then you are wrong as look your Aunt Nora, Night Claw and Jay all fall in love with Yautjas and all had pups. So don't you go there that it won't work as you two are different species because it will work out just try ok" she said with a smile, "now think about it ok".

I sigh before I smile at her. "ok Aunt Skylar I will" I said, "and thank you".

"ah you are welcome sweetie" she said before she gave me one of her famous bear hugs. She smile before leaving me to catch my breathe.

_**Normal's P.O.V.**_

_**Meanwhile back on Earth. **_

It was late night back on Earth and Steven was outside with Hero. Hero floats in the water while Steven sat on his back and the two just watch the night sky. "I wish I came with them" Steven said.

"You know it dangerous for you" Hero said, "You haven't learned how to hunt or fight. It very dangerous"

"I know but how long until they come back" Steven ask.

"I don't know but knowing, this odd and crazy family or clan that they will come back the sooner you know it" Hero said.

"I hope so" Steven said.

Suddenly the two freeze as they hear something coming from the woods. "get inside now" Hero order.

"ok" Steven whisper before running into the house. He lock the doors and turn off all the lights. Steven ran to his parent's room before hiding under the bed.

Meanwhile Hero stink in deeper in the water as he bend in the water. Hero with his nose at the very tip above the water could smell many different scents. He smell humans, animals and the two mix together. Hero watch under the water as humans dress as some kind of soldiers walk around. Some had guns yet the rest didn't.

"the family's scent is everywhere around here but I don't smell them home" one said.

"the light are off so no one home" another said.

"check inside they might be hiding as I know that they will attack" one order.

Before they could pass the water, Hero strike and snap his jaw on the cloest one. The man scream in pain as half of his body was snap in half. Hero hiss as he crawl out of the water and bite or wipe his tail at anyone.

Guns were fire but it seem to bounce off of him. Many years ago Max had drop one of his project into Hero's lagoon. Hero body was upgrade to stronger skin armor and more spikes grown out of his armor. That also adds the double in size.

Hero then hiss in pain as a ball of fire hit him. There was a snarl before a large lion man charge and slice Hero's eye. Hero realize that some of these humans weren't humans but elements and animal half breeds. Hero knew that he was in danger and was out number along without power but he refuse to give up. he vow to Honor and Jay that he will protect Steven no matter what.

Steven meanwhile was whimpering in fear as he hear many things outside that a 4 year old should never hear. Steven beg for Jay to come back and protect him and save Hero as he could hear him in much pain. It seem to go on forever but it just became silent. No sound was hear and Steven was fearing the worst.

Steven crawl out of the bed and slowly made his way to the window. He peek through the window and saw that it was empty. There was no trace of Hero though. "Hero" Steven whimper.

Suddenly Steven scream as someone from behind him grab him by the throat. he was staring into deep red eyes of a element. He grin at Steven as he struggle to get out of his grip. "sleep" he said as his eyes glow.

Steven then felt very sleepy and before he knew it he was in a deep sleep. Not without whispering for his family to save him.

_**Meanwhile on an unknown location base. **_

The element and mutt were talking with one another before they got a call. "Fang sir we had bad news and good news sir" the caller said on speaker.

"what is it" Fang said.

"the bad news sir is the family isn't here but the good news is though we found is a child. A alien child sir along with a very large crocodile" he said.

"hm this is good news" Fang said, "bring in both as I have plan for the two".

"right away sir" he said before he hang up.

"ha I knew that they had aliens" the element said.

"Shut it Jack" Fang snarl, "though where could they be to leave this child behind".

The two snap their heads to the door as someone walk in. they glare at him. "hello my name is Charles Weyland but call me Mr. Weyland. I believe I could answer some of your questions" he said with a knowing look.

_**Back in Space**_

Jay and Honor were in their room. Honor had Jay wrap in his arm as the two sleep but Jay suddenly snap up with a gasp. "something wrong" she said.

"What wrong" Honor ask as he sit up.

"I don't know but I know that something wrong and it evolve Steven" Jay said.

"Jay calm down I think their nothing wrong" Honor said, "I think you are worry as this is your first time away from our pup".

"maybe your right but…" she trail.

"I know this is hard for you Jay as a mother you want your children close to you" Honor said as he wrap his arms around her.

"I guess your right" she whisper.

"now please get some rest" he said, "Dark told us that we are nearing the Clan's ship and we need all the rest we need as I know that some of them will challenge us to a battle".

"I will kick their ass" Jay hiss.

"I know but I need my rest but I want you to sleep so I could sleep" Honor said.

"fine" Jay said.

"Thank you" Honor said.

The two lay back down but between the two they were worry for Steven that they left on Earth. They know he a smart kid and able to take care of himself but what about the dangers. Is Hero able to protect him?

_**Spirit's P.O.V.**_

I was off to visit Night Claw and her family again but something was telling me that something is wrong. Really wrong. I was right as when I got to the house I took in many scents. Non that I know of but the ones I do know was kind of old as if they left long time ago yet Hero and Steven was still here.

Meaning that everyone left but leaving Hero and Steven behind. It most likely a mission but couldn't bring the two with them. Yet animal half humans and form the markings elements came in and kidnap Hero and Steven.

They should of told me to protect Steven then Hero. I have more years of fighting then Hero does. I was born and live throughout the wild then Hero. I look into the house and check into Max's belongings. I notice that his weapons and his ship was gone. So meaning they went somewhere off the state or into space. Maybe space as I took in two more scents that were alien.

So I couldn't reach them now as they are in space. I am on my own on saving Hero and Steven then. I took in their scents before running off searching for Hero and Steven. I hope that they are ok. If not hell will be pay.

_**Review **_


	4. Chapter 4

Together

_**Please note I do not own Aliens vs Predators only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 4

_**Max's P.O.V.**_

I stood in my lab as I finish the last touches of my project for my family. I hear a knock on my door. _**"come in"**_ I said.

Dark enter the room. _**"we are nearing the Clan's ship are you ready with the armor for everyone"**_ he said.

"_**yeah everything set just giving a few touches. Get everyone together so I will give them their armor"**_ I said. He nod before he walk out of the room.

I enter the room where everyone was waiting for me and they all turn to me. "alright everyone since half and all know about Yautja. You will be dressing as one" I said.

"we are but about us the one that transform into a tiger, dragon and fire ball" Jay said.

"Oh my" Skylar said. Jay glares at her.

I smirk. "I work over that and you can't be able to destroy it and another thing about your armor is that your armor will be able for you to talk and understand Yautjas easily and they will understand you as well" I said, "your armor should be in your room and I don't have to tell you had to put it on as Honor or I had shown you how".

"How about you Max" Sky said.

"I will dress a elder since in this family or clan I will be seen as the elder" I said, "get ready as we are nearing the clan ship".

I watch everyone leave the room before I set off to my own room. I put on my armor and the last thing was putting on a dark blue cape over my shoulder and the pin that was holding it was a blue dragon. The blue dragon is my restaurant and everyone works there so making us pretty much the Blue Dragon Clan.

I walk out of the room and towards the control room and I smile as everyone look just like a Yautja in their armor. Dark walk towards me. "everyone is ready and just in time too as we are here and everyone on the ship is waiting" he said.

"they know that half of my clan is human right" I ask.

"yes as that one of the reason why they are waiting" he answer.

I nod. "alright everyone we are here and I don't have to tell you how to behave and if anyone ask you are from Earth as the Blue Dragon Clan" I said.

"the restaurant" Jay said.

"why not half of you work their and I own it" I said with a smirk.

"Smart" Nora said.

"thank you" I said.

"everyone sit down we are all going into a landing" Honor said.

"you hear him" I said. We all sit down as everything started shaking and one big thud when we land on the Clan Ship. I look through one of the windows and sure enough I saw that what looks to be the whole clan waiting outside.

Dark get up and I get up to follow with everyone else behind me. let the show begin.

_**Night Claw's P.O.V.**_

Jay, me and Nora stood behind Max with our head held high and our eyes set forward. We walk as if we own the ship itself and we ignore as we hear some growls from females. The rest of our family stood behind us but wasn't fully stand up like a leader. but the three was us was as a leader close to Max and I could bet that everyone know it.

I hear a snarl follow with a roar. We turn to see a very large female challenging me. I snarl in warning as I didn't wanted to fight with her but she only ignore me. Nora and Jay step away from me to give me and the challenging female.

She come charging at me like a charging bull and I waited for her to come closer. Just at the last second I transform into my dragon form and in my dragon form I stop her fist that was aiming for my stomach. I growl in her face and I saw the shock, surprise and the bit of fear in her.

"leave me and my clan alone. I do not wish to fight" I growl as tighten my claw over her fist. I push her away from me and she fall down to the ground just as I transform back into a human. I cross my arms before turning around and started walking forwards with Nora and Jay at my sides and our clan behind us.

_**Phoenix's P.O.V.**_

I felt my jaw drop behind my mask as I watch my mother beat down a female. I never had seen mother or Aunt Nora like this before. Maybe Jay but never them but I guess this is like being in a real Yautja clan. I kept walking with the rest of my clan. From the corner of my eyes I watch as many yautja watch us. Some I couldn't tell as they hide it behind masks or they were so many emotions that I could count.

Moon Spirit and Dawn walk close to me as we walk pass this many yautjas. I never thought of seeing this many before. I wonder how we are going to bend in with them as we are nothing but humans and half human/yautjas.

_**Nora's P.O.V.**_

Finally what felt like forever we got inside and we set walking towards the Elders of the two clans. My eyes widen as we enter the throne room. It was so large and beautiful. I hold back a gasp as I saw who I thought was dead for years.

Brave Soul.

But how. I saw him be kill and then drag his body away. How is he alive but I didn't care. He alive. I was so happy that I was near tears. I was thinking of all the moments that we were together. I living in the past that I didn't realize that Jay was talking to me. I snap out of it when she shake my arm.

"huh what happen" I ask.

"you zone out. We are staying here until the next attack to the hive and right now they will be showing us to our rooms" Jay said, "but what is wrong with you".

"Jay I can't believe it or how is it possible but" I said as we follow after Max.

"but what" Night Claw ask.

"Brave Soul he alive and one of the elders" I said.

"wait Brave Soul as in your mate and the father of Moon Spirit" Night Claw said.

"uh yeah" I said.

"then go up to him and talk to him" Jay said.

"Jay it not going to be easy" Night Claw said.

"what not easy" Jay said.

"the two haven't seen each other for years and I think the two think they are both dead" Night Claw said.

"good point in coming together" Jay said.

"girls I am happy and I will talk to me but alone" I said.

"good for you" Night Claw said.

"I can't wait" I said.

Afterwhile of packing our stuff in our rooms and good thing is that our rooms were close to each other. All the girls share a room while all the boys share a room. Max though was the only one that didn't share a room with anyone as he was the elder of our clan.

I was walking towards the Throne room still in my armor. I was very nervous on meeting Brave Soul. I didn't told my daughters that their father/step father was alive. Every step I made to the throne room was making want to run back to the room. Brave Soul wasn't an elder when I met him and as a nobody but now he living in the big rank there is in Yautja world.

Brave Soul is the same Brave Soul I met. I hope.

I came to the throne room and I saw two elite guards standing there. They stare at me. I will be scare but I stood tall like how I came here. "I wish to speak with Elder Brave Soul" I said.

"Why that oomen" one of them ask.

"That is none of your business" I growl, "there is something I must talk to him about that is only between me and him".

I said in a very cold voice and I notice the two stand down a bit. The two look at each other before they nod. One of them walk inside the throne room. For a bit he came back and nod to me. "Elder Brave Soul aloud it" he said before opening the door for me.

I nod my head before entering the room. I slightly gulp as Brave Soul sat in his throne chair. "yes oomen you wish to speak to me" he ask.

"Brave Soul it me…" I said as I take my helmet off. I saw him gasp as he stare at me as if I was a ghost, "Nora Star".

"Nora" he whisper.

I nod my head as I felt the tears running down my face. He slowly get off his chair and slowly make is way to me. we stare at one another not looking away as if this is some dream we will wake up. when he got close to me. he hold my face and he wipe some of my tears. "Nora are you real and this is not some dream" he beg.

"I hope it not a dream, Brave Soul" I said.

He then hug me tight in his arms fearing that if he will let go I will disappear. "I can't believe it you" Brave Soul said, "I thought you were dead".

"I was close to death Brave Soul but the other save me before that could happen but I wanted to die as you wouldn't be in my life anymore" I said, "all this time I thought you were dead".

"do you know any idea how are it was to live through everyday without you" he said, "it was nothing but hell as I didn't have you at my side, I miss you".

"I miss you too" I said.

We pull away from each other. "come Nora let us talk more in my cambers" he said, "we have much catching up to do".

I nod before he lend me to his room and on the way we talk. I was just happy to be in his arms again.

_**Draco's P.O.V.**_

Alex and I went off to explore the ship. We talk a little on the way as we walk down many hall ways. As we walk we stop to look into a large room. We saw males yautjas in hand to hand combat. "whoa" Alex said.

"you know we should have at less one match" I said.

"what are you crazy" Alex said.

"why not" I said.

"do you know if they are adults" he ask.

"so I don't care" I said. I walk in.

"Draco come back" Alex whisper shout at me.

I smirk at him before I walk up the group. I grin as I watch the two battle one another. Then the bigger one won and the group cheer.

"all right who else want to challenge me to a fight" he shout as they drag the loser off.

I smirk as I step forward. "I will" I said.

Everyone turn to me. "oh really a half breed like yourself" he said.

"yeah this half breed is challenging you to a fight" I said, "unless you can't".

The group gasp at me for taunting but he chuckle. "I like you pup you sure are brave" he said, "What your name".

"Draco and you are" I ask.

"names Night Blade" he said as he cross his arms, "so you think you could face me off pup in a hand to hand combat".

"don't you think I won't be challenging you in the first place" I ask.

"alright pup" he said before going into a fighting stand, "show me what you got".

I smirk before I got into a stand as well. "alright some action" I said.

"Draco please don't" Alex said.

I sigh as I look towards him. "Alex lay off last I check you ain't my mother so let me be" I growl.

"fine" he mumble.

"good" I mumble before I look at Night Blade.

We both circle one another and we waiting for one of us to make the first move. I decide to do just that as I charge forward. I saw him ready to block my punch but instead I kick him in the side. He huff as he wasn't expecting that. He growl slightly before he goes and charging at me. Since I was smaller than him I slip pass him before kicking him in the back. He fall to the ground and he try to kick me off my feet but I jump up but he snap up to his feet and punch me in the stomach.

I fall to the ground hard and I roll a bit before I snap back on my feet. We again circle one another again before Night Blade decides to make the first move. He went charging at me with his elbow but I dough it before I punch him in the face. Though he slams his other elbow on my side and I fall to the ground again.

I snap to my feet again and I charge at him. From there we punch and kick at one another. We each fall to the ground but always snapping up to our feet. None of us gave in but I was started to tire out. I never been in a fight for this long before and Night Blade were noticing this too. Though I refuse to give up.

Suddenly he punches me across the face and fall to the ground hard. I was breathing hard as I was struggling to get back to my feet. Instead though Night Blade set his foot on my chest. I look up to him and I saw that he too was breathing hard. "You put up a great fight pup but know you don't fight for this long" he said.

"your right on that" I pant.

"rest up pup as I win this match" he said.

"fine but I will be back for a rematch" I shout.

"I like your spirit Draco" he said before he help me up on my feet.

"thanks" I said.

He nod and I nod in return before I limp out of the room with my head held high and with Alex walking next to me and making sure I don't fall on my face.

_**Moon Spirit's P.O.V.**_

Phoenix and I walk through the hallway as we explore the ship. We started to get hungry so search for the mess hall. We look for where we get our food and saw it was being served on the other side of the room. We grab a plate before getting into line and waiting for food.

"what are you pups doing"

We flinch at the growl and we look up to see a older female yautjas and she stare down at us. "uh we were only waiting for food miss" Phoenix said and I nod in agreeing with her.

"why will you do that when you could go up and get it" she said, "YOU THERE TWO PLATES FOR THESE PUPS".

I don't know but it seem to be in a flash as two male yautjas gave us their food. "uh thanks" we said.

They only nod before going into line again. As for the female she stare down at us as she had her own food. "now come on you two" she said as she walk away.

We look at one another before following after her. she bring us to a table with two other females. "come sit down" she order.

We do as she said and sit down. "so what are your names anyways" she ask.

"uh my name is Phoenix and this is my friend Moon Spirit" Phoenix said.

"uh hi" I said shyly.

"ah beautiful and unique names" she said.

"but what is your name miss" Phoenix said.

"oh sorry for my manners but my name is Fire Night" she said, "and speaking of manners take off your masks off. It very rude when having them on when eating".

We right away take them off and set them on our hips. "sorry" we said.

"ah what beautiful faces you two have" Fire Night said.

"uh thank you" I said with a blush.

"don't be shame pup you are a beautiful now tell me do you have any mates" she ask.

We blush a deep red. "no" we answer.

"and why not you too very beautiful how can you not have mates" she growl.

"because of what our fathers are and what are skin looks" Phoenix answer.

"your skin but I don't see anything wrong with it to uh a oomen" she said.

"oh we are wearing a cover to hide our real skin" Phoenix said. We both take it off and our real skin appear.

"this is our real skin" I said.

"oh my your skin is so beautiful why will you want to hide it" she ask in shock.

"because it not normal amoge other humans" Phoenix said.

"it not beautiful" I said.

"NOW STOP THERE" she roar, "I don't know who tell you this but I will rip them apart for saying that. I never seen such beauty. Such a deep red or a shining black. Pure white or shining blue. You too are beautiful and I could see some males looking in interest".

"huh" we said to one another before looking behind us.

Sure enough we some males look at us in a different light when we first walk in here. It very different what we are used to back home. "don't tell me you don't get some males looking that way" Fire Night said.

"no" we said.

"no guy had ever talk to us" I said.

"and I don't know how to handle this" Phoenix said.

"me too" I said.

"it going to be different to oomen I could tell you that" Fire Night said.

"can you help us though" we ask.

"ok sure I course I will pups. Us females must stick together" Fire Night said.

From there she kept talking to us nonstop but we didn't care as we like talking with her. Fire Night in a way kinda remind me a grandmother.

_**Dawn's P.O.V.**_

Rosa and I were walking towards a training room that we saw when walking to the throne room. We saw many young blood Yautjas. We saw that they race in a course and we wanted to try it out. We came and I notice Rosa blush a bit. I smile as she was looking at Fire Storm who was training as well.

"come on Rosa let show him and them what your made of" I said.

"yeah" she said.

We came up to the Yautja who look to be the trainer. "uh mister came we give a try" I ask.

"sure but you will be time" he said as he pointed to the clock.

"right" we said.

We set up on the starting line. "ready set go" he said. There was a loud beep as the timer went on.

Rosa and I bolted. We jump over a small wall before crawling down a pit with spikes. Then there were many punching bags with what looks to be hard meats. We dough them as they came flying towards us. We saw what looks to be monkey bars and down below was a pool of muddy water. As we going through it there was what look to be paint balls passing us. We look over and we frown as we saw hologram humans with guns pointed at us but what came out of them was I guess paint balls. We dough them easy before we reach the end of the monkey bars before we bolt again. We then saw a large wall with spikes.

We couldn't jump all the way to the top but the spikes were big enough to jump on. We jump on each spike before we reach the top. We then jump down as with a back flip and we land in a crouch before we bolt again.

We saw some weapons ahead. Rosa grab a staff with a blade at both end while I didn't grab anything. Then these hologram hard meats appear and came attacking us. I lit my arms on fire with a sharp end. Together we slice each hard meat without having none of them hitting us.

we then ran toward but we saw what looks to be cliff. We grab the ropes before swinging to the other side. There was then a very loud beep and we look over to see our time. It said 6 minutes and 30 seconds. When we look to the other Yautjas we pretty much some them have their jaws almost reach the floor.

"I guess we did good" Rosa said.

"did good I say you did great".

We turn around as we see a female young blood. She had her arms cross. "you beat the high score" she said.

"we did" I said.

"sure did the normal score is 10 minutes or 13 minutes" she said, "I'm going to bet that they are going to train harder to beat that record so they won't be best by some female oomen".

"gee thanks I guess" Rosa said.

"I'm not saying in a rude way by the way names Icy Winds but call me Icy for short" she said.

"I'm Dawn and this is my friend Rosa" I said.

"hi" Rosa said.

"hey I was going to get some food after training do you want to join me" she ask.

"sure why not" I said.

"alright" she said. Together we walk out of the training room and to the mess hall to get some food. On the way we talk.

_**Sky's P.O.V.**_

I was alone as everyone else went off to explore and leaving me behind. What worst I was in the bathroom when they left me behind. How rude. So now I was left alone to explore the ship. I was walking down an empty hall way but when I turn around a corner I felt as if I walk into a wall. I had fall to the ground and when I look up.

Holy shit.

Two female Yautja look down on me. I know that female Yautja were giants compare to male Yautja but shit. These were taller to the females I seen so far. They didn't say anything as they look down on me. one was a golden color with black spots and green eyes while the other was a black with golden stripes and golden eyes.

"uh hi" I said.

The golden one step up and pick me up. she look closer to me. "now you a cute one" she said.

Huh did I hear right. "hm different to the other oomen" the black one said.

"so what your name anyway cute stuff" the golden one said.

"uh my name is Sky" I said.

"hmm interesting name, I'm Forest Blade and this is my twin sister Golden Blade" Forest said.

"uh nice to meet you" I said, "but can you let me down".

"oh should" Golden said as she put me down.

Damn I only barely reach to their hips. "well it was nice meeting you two but I guess I should get out of your way now" I said.

"wait stop why not talk with us" Golden said.

"yes I wish to learn more about you Sky" Forest said.

"uh should why not" I said nervously.

To then we talk and talk through many hall ways. At times I could of swore that some male Yautja glaring at me with jealously I think but I'm not sure. Before I knew it we came to a door where they turn to me. "well this is our room" Forest said.

"see you around Sky" Golden said.

"uh yeah" I said.

"bye" they said before walking inside.

Ok that was a bit weird but that saying I'm a crack head as my whole family or clan is weird. "You are one lucky oomen".

"Huh" I said as I turn around to male Yautja.

He was green with a mix of black spots and stripes. "uh how I'm I lucky" I ask.

"Don't you notice the blade sisters taking an interest of you" he said, "I'm thinking that they want you as a mate".

"WHAT ME" I shout, "no no no you are lying".

"I don't know those two won't talk to any males for less than a minute yet they talk to you for how long" he asks.

"Uh about hours" I said, "but I guess because I'm an oomen"

"Hmm true but they have a fair share of hunting oomens before" he said.

"Ok first of all who are you" I ask.

"I'm Forest Storm" he said.

"Sky" I said, "and second how will you know".

"You never had been with females before have you" he ask.

"No never unless you want to count my family females" I said.

"You got a lot to learn about my kind of females for you live" he said.

"Oh great" I said.

_**Night Claw's P.O.V.**_

I was by myself in my room as I look through the window. Shadow I hope you are ok. I close my eyes. I could hear my dragons move in my mind but I look beyond that. Light told me that she could enter dreams of others and I wonder if I could enter Shadow's dreams.

I reach out for him wherever he is. I reach out but instead I got memories of my sister Kate. We were playing together as sisters will do and we were with our parents. Years pass for us and we fall apart as a family.

Then memories of me fighting that hard meat Queen in Hawaii. What I don't get is why all this is coming up when I'm trying to reach my mate when instead I reach Kate. That impossible as Kate is dead.

"_**That not true" **_

Huh. I open my eyes and I saw that I was in my mind. Standing before me was Kate. She was smirking at me and I saw her holding something in her hands. I notice that it was chest buster and it was purring in her hand.

"Surprise to see me little sister" she said.

"You're dead" I said.

"You are so wrong on that" she said with a chuckle. She looks down with an evil smirk. I gasp as behind her came a very huge hard meat but this was different.

This one look more buffer in muscle and it head look more like a crown. It purr at Kate and she smile loving at it. The hard meat then hiss at me as it stands in front of Kate.

"Till we meet again my dear little sister" she said before the hard meat curl around her.

Suddenly millions of hard meats appear and started jumping on me. I scream as they were ripping me apart. I transform in my dragon form as I fought back but there was too many.

"NIGHT CLAW" I froze as that was Shadow. I look over and I saw him in a tight grip of a Queen. She was smirking at me and I try to reach for Shadow but hard meats were attacking me from everywhere.

I was getting dog pile by them and before I know it I saw nothing but black and I wake up gasping.

I look around and I saw that I was back in my room. What just happen?

_**Review **_

_**Well this is a longest chapter I have for my Alien vs Predator series but here you go. I hope you enjoy a little of life on the Clan Ship with our little Blue Dragon Clan. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Together

_**Please note I do not own Alien Vs Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 5

_**Spirit's P.O.V. **_

It took a while before I finally came to the base where it held Hero and Steven. I watch as the guards stood on the outside. There were 10 guards that surrounding the base with 8 guards inside the towers. Though how will I get inside. I walk around more checking every inch of the area. I saw some guard dogs and I notice that they are much large and are mix with wolf. I got little close to the dogs and what I was looking for. They started barking and I ran off to hide before any of the humans notice.

They kept barking before I hear one of the human shout out as one of them ran. I saw the dog running to me. He snarls as he jumps to tackle me but I snap my jaw on his neck. He yelps as his neck snaps. As if a dog will kill me. I pull off the collar that was around the neck before shaking it on me.

I hear a whistle and I knew that the human was calling for the dead dog. I get over there to them. "What the hell you saw boy" he ask.

I only look away from him. "Come on let get back inside" he said before he put a leash on me. I hold back a growl at this.

I was lending inside the building. What I saw inside is what I don't like. I smell mix of human and animals. I saw a few elements as well in training. We went through many hall ways and I saw many tests. I was mainly looking for Steven and Hero.

I snap my head up as I hear crying. The human open the door and I saw Steven in a glass box with many humans surrounding him. I hold back a snarl. I look around to see any escape way. I saw only two and the door behind me. I look at the glass and I saw hold Steven markings of trying to escape.

I saw one big crack and it was enough for me to shatter the glass. I gave a loud howl that brings everyone snapping their heads to me and even Steven who had a big cheerful and hopeful look. I growl before I charge forward. I dough a few bullets before I slam my heads against that one glass.

I was right as the glass box shatter everywhere. I felt a bit dizzy but I shake it before I grab Steven very carefully in my jaw before running out of there. I ran through the hall way at a fast pace. I gasp and I drop Steven.

I look at my shoulder and I gasp to see a drat. I pull it out but the drug already set in. everything became blurly and I was seeing double. I panting as I slowly fall to the ground. I see three Steven and he hold my head and he was shouting something. I didn't hear no sound.

Suddenly head fall to the ground and I saw as human, elements and human/animals came out and took Steven away. I look up in a daze as I was pick up. I try growling but it only came out of a pant. I refuse to black out.

I snap my jaw on one of them but it was a weak one and I slap away. I saw them laughing at me and snarl but couldn't stay any longer awake before the drug set in and everything became dark.

_**Night Claw's P.O.V.**_

I snap awake with a gasp. Something wrong on Earth. I know something is wrong on Earth. Maybe I'm just wrong. Yeah I'm just wrong and everything is ok. What if everything is wrong and I was right that it was wrong on Earth. I'm just worrying.

I needed to walk a little. I walk out of the room and into the hall. I rub my arms, not just because I'm cold no it was almost hot inside. No I'm getting a lot of worry chills running through my whole body. I saw a large window and I walk toward it. I walk the many stars that go by and the deep dark empty of space.

Things are going bad. I feel something wrong on Earth and somewhere out there Shadow is being trap deep in the hive of the hard meats. "Night Claw".

"huh" I look behind me and I saw Nora.

I smile at her. "hey I haven't seen you or Brave Soul all day" I said.

She smile brightly at me. "yeah I know we had a lot of things to caught up that we lost time" she said.

"so when will Brave Soul see his daughters" I said.

"in the morning and Brave Soul can't wait to see his daughters" Nora said.

"yeah say what bring you out here" I ask.

"I just had a bad feeling about something but I can't place it" she said.

"I got the same feeling too"

"huh" Nora and I said as we turn around to see Jay.

"I got the same feeling" Jay said, "my inner tiger is roaring to be release and return back to my cub. I am working as hurt I can to not let her escape".

"I got the same feeling too" I said.

"what will we do though" Nora said, "we can't leave as it make us look like cowards and they will bane us as well hunt us down for our skull".

"why do you think this is hard for us" Jay growl.

"relax" I said. We look at through the window. "the only thing that we could do is destroy the hive, reuse anyone that is alive and go straight home".

"won't it be too late" Jay ask.

"Jay don't think that way" Nora said.

"she right" I said, "we must keep a calm mind and hope things work out right"

"I hope so too" Nora said.

"I just want this to be over" Jay said.

"you could say that again" Nora said.

_**Review **_


End file.
